


FZZT

by AmeliaFriend



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, rhyming poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaFriend/pseuds/AmeliaFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FitzSimmons they were known as<br/>One name melded from two<br/>It spoke of loneliness and genius apart<br/>And together miracles they could do</p>
            </blockquote>





	FZZT

FitzSimmons they were known as  
One name melded from two  
It spoke of loneliness and genius apart  
And together miracles they could do

For years they worked together,  
Side by side in everything  
They liked their lab, alone, together,  
And thought not of what the future may bring

It could be a new beginning  
The world, a chance to see,  
We've reached our limits within these walls,  
But who knows what else we could be

Her words were encouraging,  _sure_ ,  
But him, it comforts not,  
Who liked his world, stark and safe and still,  
But for her he threw in his lot,

They were joined by companions three,  
Yet another within a day,  
The leader, the soldier, the hacker,  
And the enigma that was May,

The days passed quickly, then the weeks,  
Airborne, he learnt to enjoy his time,  
And then one day it all fell down.  
A punishment with no crime

They knew what would soon happen,  
Hours, she gave but two  
Until a pulse would burst free,  
And all of them would be through.

They left her alone after that,  
The Scotsman by her side,  
But with glass between, it wasn't the same  
No matter how he tried.

Fear began to fill her soul,  
Fear that turned to anger fast,  
But while she gave up, and he fought on,  
But the fighting could not last,

You've been beside me the whole damn time  
To her, his final plea,  
For if she went, he'd soon follow,  
For alone, he could not be.

The helmet held their answer,  
So the helmet he brought in,  
Breaking every rule thought up,  
But together they could win.

The cure they thought they'd brought about,  
A miracle, even with time not tight,  
But the creature started floating,  
And from her eyes, did die the light.

Tell my father first,  
Come as close to begging, did she  
For if for herself she could not be brave,  
Then for her family she'd had to be,

She said she need to say goodbye  
To Fitz, alone, at last  
Thinking of a future, never to come,  
And of the years long past.

The leader led them all away  
In the eye of the hacker were tears,  
The engineer would not stop his words,  
As she had to put away her fears,

The fire extinguisher she lifted high,  
And brought it down upon his head,  
He fell to the floor with a crash, with a thud,  
And away from him she fled,

The doors, they open too slow,  
An alarm filling the air,  
She heard her best friend awaken,  
As the noise continued to blare.

She took a moment to compose herself,  
For she knew what she had to do,  
This may be the end of her song,  
But not that of her friends' too.

Turning on the edge now  
She knew he would never let her go,  
And for him, her final gift,  
A smile she would show

The wind caught her much too soon  
And pulled her far away  
Whispers caught in the back of her throat,  
Of words she could never say.

_Goodbye_ , lingered on her lips,  
With other words that never made it through,  
And the last she wished she could have said,  
The last was,  _I love you_.


End file.
